Shikon High: School of Four Souls
by DRINK QOO
Summary: Welcome to Shikon High where we follow our beloved IY characters through life as a high schooler. Read as they go through hardships like any other high schooler, from break ups to mess ups, from bad grades to the brink of suicide. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: New Territory

**_Drink Qoo here with a new Inuyasha fan ficcie! I'm sure many of you have seen a story like this before, but I think everyone has a different view of an Inuyasha high school life. I hope this one does well because I have lots of ideas for this! : )_**

**_A few things before we begin..._**

**_Our staff: Mygoa (history teacher), Shyoga (Language as in Japanese), Midoriko (principal), [People you don't know] Hayashima (computer lab / math teacher), Walden (English teacher), Kudou (Gym teacher)._**

**_Our Students: [first years AKA 10th graders] Higurashi, Kagome; Yutaka, Sango; Koun, Miroku; Katashi, Inuyasha; Hime, Kikyo; Kishitori, Eri; Meki, Yuka; Nakagawa, Ayumi; Samou, Hojo; Gumo, Kagura; Ookami, Kouga; Hebisun, Tsubaki_**

**_[Third years AKA 12th graders] Gumo, Naraku; Katashi, Sesshoumaru; Kero, Jaken_**

**_Others: Higurashi, Souta (Kagome's younger brother); Yutaka, Kohaku (Sango's younger brother); Gumo, Kanna (Naraku and Kagura's younger sister); Hime, Kaede (Kikyo's younger sister); Mushin (Miroku's foster father); Rin (Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter); Hachi (Hired help at Koun home); Kitsu, Shippo (Souta's classmate)_**

**_I think that's everyone. Enjoy!_**

**_Also, the first few chapters will have "files" that shows information of them so there isn't much story in this first chapter. But the future ones will have much MUCH more! : )_**

**_Love, Drink Qoo_**

**Shikon High: School of Four Souls**

**Chapter One: New Territory**

**::August 30::**

_"Valor, Harmony, Miracles, and Love, Arimi, Nagini, Kushimi, and Sakimi. That is the Shikon High way!"_

Kagome Higurashi stepped out of the car driven by her mother and took a deep breath. This was a new school for her. It was a new school year, so she wasn't the only one to be starting fresh.

**File Name: Higurashi, Kagome**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Day of Birth: June 15**

**AIM SN: KagChan12**

**Summary: Higurashi moved to Tokyo recently after the divorce between her mother and father. They currently live with their grandfather, who is a monk of an old shrine. Kagome has one younger sibling known as Souta. He is eleven years old and attends Houku Elementary School. She is currently single and wishes to find the right guy before departing High School. **

**Class Schedule: 1) Math, 2) Japanese, 3) Gym 4) Lunch 5) History, 6) English, and 7) computer**

Kagome took a deep breath and wandered through the parking lot searching for the entrance. She stopped when she heard shouting. To her right a couple appeared to be breaking up, like anyone she couldn't look away. The boy had long white hair and golden eyes, while the girl had long black hair and brown eyes. The female looked a bit like Kagome except she seemed a bit more mature.

"Inuyasha, I can never forgive you! You lied to me! You, you, you betrayed my trust! You're nothing more than a flea-bitten asshole!" Shouted the girl.

"_I_ betrayed _your_ trust? Kikyo, you were the one who lied to me, you witch!" Inuyasha retorted. Kikyo fumed. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Kikyo shouted and shoved Inuyasha out of the way so she may head towards the school.

**File Name: Hime, Kikyo **

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Day of Birth: September 23**

**AIM SN: HiPriestessKikyo**

**Summary: Kikyo lives with her younger sister Kaede in a small suburban home. She carries one priceless item that had been passed down through the generations of her family. It's the Shikon Jewel. Kikyo's grandmother, Midoriko, who is also the principal of this school, started this tradition. She was recently going out with Inuyasha, but broke up due to unknown causes.**

**Class Schedule: 1) Math, 2) Japanese, 3) Gym 4) Lunch 5) History, 6) English, and 7) computer**

"FINE WITH ME!" Inuyasha shouted.

**File Name: Katashi, Inuyasha **

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

**Day of Birth: March 14**

**AIM SN: HanyouInu**

**Summary: Inuyasha lives with his older half-brother, Sesshoumaru. They share the same father, but their mother is different. These siblings have some sort of sibling rivalry between them. Inuyasha is a "Half-breed" (Half-Japanese, Half-White) where as Sesshoumaru is pure blooded. Inuyasha was recently going out with Kikyo till their unfortunate breakup. The details as to why they broke up are still unknown. **

**Class Schedule: 1) Math, 2) Japanese, 3) Gym 4) Lunch 5) History, 6) English, and 7) computer**

From behind Inuyasha appeared his older brother Sesshoumaru and his friend Jaken. Sesshoumaru also had long white hair, but he had two scars running across either of his cheeks.

**File Name: Katashi, Sesshoumaru**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Day of Birth: December 7**

**AIM SN: SessSama**

**Summary: Sesshoumaru's parents divorced when he was two, but he visited his mother occasionally without his father's knowledge. That was until his father found him on the foot of the porch steps bleeding. His mother had not only tried to kill Sesshoumaru, but also succeeded in murdering Inuyasha's mother. **

**Class Schedule: 1) Gym, 2)computer, 3) English, 4) Lunch, 5) Japanese, 6) History, and 7) Math**

Jaken, Sesshoumaru's friend, was small for his age. He had the face of a frog and did everything Sesshoumaru told him to do. People call him Sesshoumaru's bitch, but they say it when they're sure Jaken wasn't listening.

**File Name: Kero, Jaken **

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Day of Birth: July 1**

**AIM SN: KeroKero**

**Summary: Lives with his father. Best friends with Sesshoumaru. Practically the most likely to be voted ugliest student.**

**Class Schedule: 1) Gym, 2)computer, 3) English, 4) Lunch, 5) Japanese, 6) History, and 7) Math**

Sesshoumaru laughed at his angered younger brother. He had a smug look on his face of "I-told-you-this-would-happen." Inuyasha grabbed his backpack out to the trunk of the car only to spot a girl staring at him. He blinked, he looked over at Kagome and to Kikyo. The resemblance was uncanny. The young boy placed the bag over his shoulder and walked away.

Kagome's face was red with embarrassment. The boy, Inuyasha, saw her watching him. "Oh man he probably thinks I'm a freak." Kagome said to herself as she made her way towards the school doors. She was awakened from her thoughts by the sound of the bell. The first bell of the school year, and its noise rang through every student's ears. It was official, summer was over and school had returned.

The hallways were riddled with people. Some were tall and some were short. The only thing that every boy had in common with each other was the uniform they were wearing. Blue button up shirts and blue pants. The girls had on their sailor uniforms, also the color blue. "Where is my class? 3A... 3A." Kagome ran into another female of the student body as she carelessly looked for her class. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Kagome said helping to pick up the girls papers.

Kagome looked up to see she also had long black hair and brown eyes. The girl looked up and smiled. "No, no. I wasn't looking where I was going." She stood up. "I'm Sango."

**File Name: Yutaka, Sango**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Day of Birth: July 13**

**AIM SN: XterminatorSango**

**Summary: Sango lives with her Mother, Father, and younger brother, Kohaku. Her father runs a family business of Exterminating insects, spiders, etc. Her mother helps with the business as well. Kohaku is attending Tama Junior High. **

**Class Schedule: 1) Math, 2) Japanese, 3) Gym 4) Lunch 5) History, 6) English, and 7) computer**

Kagome smiled and introduced herself as well. "Oh you're in class 3A too?" Sango asked, "It's right over here. I was just trying to coming from the bathroom when the halls got crowded." Together they walked over to class 3A and entered to find it filled with other students. Kagome scanned the room to spot the boy from the parking lot. "Oh!" Kagome gasped, "It's that boy! From the parking lot!"

Sango looked over to where Kagome was looking. "Why are you embarrassed to see him?"

"Because he saw me staring at him when he and his girlfriend were breaking up!" Kagome covered her face with her hands hoping it would hide her from Inuyasha's eyes. Sango laughed, "Wow, was it brutal?" Before Kagome could answer Mr. Hayashima, their math teacher entered the class signaling everyone to take a seat.

"Welcome to Shikon High!" He said with a bright smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Period 1 Math

**_Thanks for the reviews! The profiles will be finished soon; we don't have many people left to introduce. So yeah enjoy the story! : )_**

_**Lub,**_

_**Drink Qoo**_

**Shikon High: School of Four Souls**

**Chapter 2: First Period – Math**

Mr. Hayashima pulled out his roster and quietly read it to himself. He looked up at his drowsy students and smiled. "Welcome to math class! I'm Hayashima your instructor." He said walking behind his desk so he may sit. "Let me see if everyone is here and we'll begin with a few warm ups." A few moans were heard from the students. "Feel fortunate you don't have a seating arrangement yet." Hayashima pulled looked at the roster again and began calling out the names of his students. He began calling out people's names and they'd respond with a "here!" or they'd raise their hands. Kagome could tell that her name was nearing, he was currently at the G's. "Gumo, Kagura!" He said and a girl with black hair cropped up in a bun, rose her hand. Her eyes seemed cold and not the nicest person to be around.

**File Name: Gumo, Kagura**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Day of Birth: May 14**

**AIM SN: WindDancer90**

**Summary: Not much is known. She has one older brother, Naraku, and one younger sister, Kanna. Secretly, she despises Naraku even though he is her guardian.**

**Class Schedule: 1) Math, 2) Japanese, 3) Gym 4) Lunch 5) History, 6) English, and 7) Computer**

Kagome turned around to face Sango. She was drawing something in her notebook, it was a two-tailed cat. Underneath the picture she wrote "Kirara." Sango looked up and smiled, "That's my cat, Kirara. It's not a great drawing, but it's cute as hell." They giggled a bit and turned their attention back towards Hayashima.

"Hebisu, Tsubaki!" Another girl to raise her hand. Her hair was long and black, and her right eye seemed to have marks like the skin of a snake.

**File Name: Hebisu, Tsubaki**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Day of Birth: November 20**

**AIM SN: SnakePriestess77**

**Summary: Lives with foster father who runs another shrine. Believes Kikyo is her greatest enemy because Kikyo inherited the jewel and Tsubaki did not. Tsubaki is Kikyo's cousin.**

**Class Schedule: 1) Math, 2) Japanese, 3) Gym 4) Lunch 5) History, 6) English, and 7) Computer**

"Higurashi, Kagome!" Hayashima called out. Kagome snapped to attention and raised her hand. Behind her Sango was laughing, as well as the three girls sitting beside her. One had short hair, kept out of her face by the use of a yellow hair band and the others had long hair. Kagome smiled at them and said "Hi," in a low tone.

"Hi, I'm Yuka. The one with the hair band's Eri, and the other one is Ayumi." Eri and Ayumi waved at her.

**File Name: Kishitori, Eri; Meki, Yuka; Nakagawa, Ayumi**

**Age: 15, 15, 14**

**Gender: All Female**

**Day of Birth: May 1, August 27, February 14**

**AIM SN: PanManEriChan, NatsuNeko27, XxAyu214xX**

**Summary: PFFFT! Like THEY have an interesting story. They all live with their families and they care a lot about appearance and boys.**

**Class Schedule: 1) Math, 2) Japanese, 3) Gym 4) Lunch 5) History, 6) English, and 7) Computer**

"Hime, Kikyo!" When her name was called Inuyasha snapped to attention, as well as Kagome and Tsubaki. She merely raised her hand, but her face was still angry from her morning confrontation with Inuyasha. Inuyasha coughed loudly as Kikyo's hand was raised in the air, and the boy sitting behind Inuyasha snickered a bit. Kikyo shot a nasty glare their way that sent a chill up everyone's spine, at least everyone that had turned to see it. Mr. Hayashima, who seemed completely oblivious, continued calling out names.

"Katashi, Inuyasha." Inuyasha raised his hand with an "I'm-cool-and-you-know-it" smug look on his face. He looked over at Kikyo, but she didn't even glance at him, instead she looked straight ahead towards the front of the class. Hayashima continued, "Kishitori Eri!" She smiled and yelled, "Here!"

"Koun, Miroku!"

**File Name: Koun, Miroku**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

**Day of Birth: September 4**

**AIM SN: KazaanaXx7**

**Summary: Miroku has had a hard life that he keeps hidden from his friends and other classmates. At the age of three Miroku's mother left home, never to return, but a few months later his father received divorce papers leaving him with Miroku and only half of his money. Seeking help, Miroku's father turned to his old friend Mushin. That is Miroku's current home. At the age of four Miroku awoke to find that his father had hung himself. Because of the trauma of finding his father like that Miroku has blocked out pain, and always smiles no matter what happens to him. Mushin hired Hachi to help around the house, now that Miroku was in high school, he wouldn't be around much to help. **

**Class Schedule: 1) Math, 2) Japanese, 3) Gym 4) Lunch 5) History, 6) English, and 7) Computer**

Miroku rose his hand and said, "Right here!" He was the boy sitting behind Inuyasha. Miroku's hair was a dark brown and pulled back into a small ponytail. Ayumi looked over at the Kagome and the other three girls and smiled. "He's kind of cute don't you think?" Ayumi said looking back at Miroku.

"It's not only about looks, Ayumi." Sango said, but she couldn't help but think he was a bit cute.

"There's no harm in looking, Sango." Ayumi replied and turned her attention back towards Mr. Hayashima. Yuka and Ayumi's names were soon called after their short discussion of Miroku's "cute factor."

"Ookami, Kouga!"

**File Names: Ookami, Kouga**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Day of Birth: August 8**

**AIM SN: 6AlphaMale9**

**Summary: Lives with a large family. His home is always crowded with people going in and out. He lives with his parents, sisters, brothers, cousins, uncles, aunts, and grandparents. Let's just say, Kouga enjoys school because it's not as crowded as home.**

**Class Schedule: 1) Math, 2) Japanese, 3) Gym 4) Lunch 5) History, 6) English, and 7) Computer**

Kouga had a tough man look about him with the brown sweatbands he had on his wrist. He looked out the window he was sitting next to, bored out of his wits. Sighing, he rose his hand and quickly brought it back down onto his desk. As Hayashima continued calling out names, Kagome stared at Kouga a while longer, that is until he turned and noticed her watching him. She abruptly turned back towards Hayashima.

'_She likes me._' Kouga thought, smiling at himself as though this were a great achievement. '_It's only been a few minutes of school and you'll have girls flocking to you soon._'

"Samou, Hojo!"

**File Name: Samou, Hojo**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Day of Birth: July 18**

**AIM SN: XxH0xJ0xX**

**Summary: Hojo is a gullible, kind-hearted, young man. His parents are very wealthy and he lives in a large home up on the nearby hills. Instead of taking the bus or letting his parents or hired help drive him he rides his bike to school everyday. Talk about your tree huggers. : P**

**Class Schedule: 1) Math, 2) Japanese, 3) Gym 4) Lunch 5) History, 6) English, and 7) Computer**

Hojo was a handsome man with large eyes and light brown hair. He was known to be the hottest guy last year in junior high, but for some reason Kikyo didn't want to go out with him and decided on Inuyasha, but that obviously didn't turn out very good. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were in love with Hojo's devilishly good looks and kind-hearted nature. His parents don't mind him dating as long as Hojo introduces his girlfriend to them, make sure their not some money grubbing whore. Hojo is gullible and will believe everything and anything anyone were to tell him. It's sad, but fun for jealous male classmates (or female if Hojo is taken) to trick him.

The final student Hayshima called out was Sango he then began class. On each desk was an individual textbook. "Open to page four and we'll begin." Page four was basic review of every type of math they had learned up to now. Mr. Hayashima was a nice enough guy. He'd allow the students who had finished early to speak quietly with their friends as long as they didn't distract anyone else.

Miroku drew in a few random numbers and placed his pencil onto his desk. He and Inuyasha chose desks near the window so they could stare at the outside world, which they had not too long ago been running around and enjoying their freedom from school. Inuyasha turned around to face Miroku. "Of all the first year classes why did I have to be stuck in the one with Kikyo!" He whispered. Miroku took in a deep breath and turned away. Behind him sat Jen Ito, to his right was Aki Gara, and the two sitting diagonally away from him were San Akami, and Sora Hotai. Some of the students sitting around him were from his class last year, yet others he didn't know like Jen. Kikyo was sitting in the back of the third and center row. She sat between Kagura and Hojo. In front of her was Geshi Ebisa, another student he didn't know.

"You knew she was going to be in the same class as you Inuyasha, she had requested it to the principal a few days before school began. What happened between you two anyway?" Miroku asked

"I don't know how I betrayed her trust, but I caught her with another guy. Stupid wench, denies it, but I caught her read-handed!" Inuyasha began drawing all over Miroku's notebook. He poorly drew pictures of Kikyo bursting into flames.

"Can't you do that in your own notebook?" Miroku pushed Inuyasha's hand off of his desk and pointed over at Kagome. "Have you noticed that the Kagome girl looks strikingly like Kikyo? Perhaps you should try your luck with her."

"Feh! They're probably cousins or long lost twins. As if one of them weren't enough." Mr. Hayshima asked everyone to turn their warm ups forward. Inuyasha handed forward his and everyone behind him (Miroku, Jen, and Kouga's) papers to Toshinori Hakata.

"I want everyone to open your notebooks and begin taking notes." Hayshima said as he finished collecting everyone's warm ups. He then placed them on the desk and began writing things on the board.


	3. Chapter 3: Period 2 Japanese

**_OK, OK. I've returned to update finally. I've just been thinking about school which I'll soon be returning to August 30th. It turns out that none of my friends have any classes with me. : ( not the best way to start the year knowing you'll have any of your friends with you. Oh well I'll make more friends and then I'll hang out with my other buddies at lunch._**

_**lub,**_

_**Drink Qoo**_

**Shikon High: School of Four Souls**

**Chapter 3: Period 2 – Japanese**

Math class ended at the sound of the bell which rang promptly at 8:56 AM. Mr. Hayashima left the class so they may talk for the five minutes between first period and second, Japanese. Students leapt out of their seats and began socializing. Kagome's new friends began interrogating her once Hayashima had stepped out. "So you just moved here? How do you like the place?" Ayumi asked pushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Well, it's not bad, but I haven't been outside much with all the unpacking and getting into this school." Kagome replied.

"We should throw a house warming party!" Yuka exclaimed leaping out of her seat. Kagome's face began to turn red with embarrassment and grabbed Yuka to drag her down into her seat. "Oh come on, Kagome! It'll be fun! We should invite everyone here!" Kagome just shook her head, no over and over until Yuka finally let go of the idea. '_Is she crazy?_' Kagome thought laughing a bit.

"Well a party with everyone might seem a bit excessive, but how about just us, your new Shikon High friends!" Sango proposed. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all nodded with large grins on their faces. Kagome couldn't help but agree. "Only on two conditions," Kagome said looking rather embarrassed. "You have to help me pack, and you won't hate me even after you meet my grandpa." The others just laughed and agreed.

On the other side of the room where most of the men sat, Inuyasha and Miroku sat on their desks and leaned against the walls and windows. Miroku whistled a cheery tune while Inuyasha sat there trying to pretend like he wasn't angry. As always his anger prevailed. "Would you cut that out?" Inuyasha roared at his friend.

"My, my, don't we have explosive anger?" Miroku laughed.

"Shut up! If you went through what I did this morning you'd be a little irked yourself!" Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. "So what about you, pervert? Will you give up your lecherous ways and be a good little boy this year 'round?" Inuyasha waited for an answer that was probably never going to come. He opened his eyes to see Miroku leaning back against the wall and smiling. "Well?" Inuyasha pressed for an answer staring at him with large eyes, trying to intimidate him.

"Sex." Miroku replied simply. Inuyasha gave him an odd look, but Miroku just smiled as always. "You heard me."

Inuyasha leaped down from his seat atop his desk to look Miroku straight in the eyes. "Are you crazy?" He asked in a harsh whisper. "You're fourteen! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Miroku waved his finger. "I'll be fifteen soon." Inuyasha was about ready to punch him when Miroku grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down I'm only kidding." Feeling a bit stupid, Inuyasha lightly punched Miroku on the shoulder and shook his head. "Now aren't you glad I got your mind off of you-know-who?"

"That bitch." Miroku sighed. There was no way he could stop Inuyasha from thinking about her. It was obvious that he still loved her.

In the back of the room Hojo approached Kikyo with a nervous smile on his boyish face. "I heard about what happened this morning." He said hoping his voice wouldn't crack as he spoke to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kikyo looked up at him with a blaring hate deep within her eyes, not for Hojo, but rather for herself for still having feelings for Inuyasha.

"Word travels fast." Kikyo said turning her attention back to her book. "I'd rather not lay my troubles on your mind."

"I really want to know, we're friends after all." Hojo didn't enjoy being friends; he wanted more from her like last year. He knew it wasn't meant to be after all, she chose Inuyasha over him. The Samou boy wasn't really used to being denied what he wanted, but he proffered a good life filled with both the good and the bad.

"Inuyasha is a lying thief! I thought I had lost the Shikon Jewel somewhere in my room, but it turned out that Inuyasha had taken it when he came over." Kikyo said clenching her hand into a fist.

"Maybe you accidentally left it in his room when you were over?" Hojo asked trying to reason with her.

"No, he stole it. I tried to confront him about it and he pulls out this bullshit story about me cheating on him!" Kikyo took in a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"And did you?"

"Hojo, you know me! I would never do such a thing!" Her eyes were glossy with tears, tears of sorrow rather than hate. Hojo placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and he would have kept it there if the five minutes of socializing weren't up. The Japanese teacher walked into the room. She was a stout, old woman with long stringy, gray hair. On the blackboard she wrote her name: "Shyoga."

"Good morning, class!" She croaked out of her throat. "I am your Japanese teacher, Shyoga." She began writing kanji on the board assuming the students knew what they were supposed to be doing. Everyone merely shrugged and pulled out their notebooks to begin copying the blackboard. Most people wouldn't be too enthusiastic about copying what's written, but Tsubaki seemed like she was going to die if she didn't get everything correct. Sango snickered and passed Kagome a note folded into a crane. Kagome was sure to unfold it easily so it wouldn't tear or cause Shyoga to notice. The note read:

_Look at Tsubaki! She's scribbling like mad! Ha ha! Anyway, about our little "get together" after school should we bring anything? Or maybe we should just head over there after school?_

Kagome looked up to make sure Shyoga was still writing on the blackboard before beginning her reply. _I guess we could just go there right after school because it could be easier. Besides I think my mom went shopping today, so I think we're set for snacks._ Kagome passed the note back trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. After a few seconds Kagome felt someone tapping her shoulder, it was Sango again with the note. It read:

_Eri wants to know if you think Hojo is hot, cute, or ugly. _Kagome crushed the note in her hand and abruptly turned to face Eri who was smiling. Her eyes showed that she was obviously curious. Eri stuck her thumb up as though complimenting Kagome on something. Kagome understood what she wanted and gave in and put her thumb up signaling that Hojo was hot. That was when Kagome noticed Eri's face change into fear. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Higurashi?" The old woman asked somewhat towering over her desk.

"Oh! Um, no, I'm sorry." Kagome looked down at her desk, face stricken with humiliation. The class began to snicker at her which caused Kagome's face to turn from a blush to a beet red. '_How embarrassing!_' Kagome thought lightly dropping her head onto the wooden table top. She let out a slight groan as Shyoga continued her lesson on the Japanese language.


	4. Note

Hello, Drink Qoo here to inform all of you, whoever still reads my stories that I will rewrite ALL of them! Why? Well, life got in the way of my writing (and my free time is still limited) but I found that my writing ability has significantly improved since I last updated any of my three stories. I figured that I might as well rewrite the whole thing if I'm going to start up again. 

Thanks for listening,

Drink Qoo


End file.
